


A Convenient Arrangement

by nathaniel_hp



Series: Glimpses (Remus/Ron) [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-31
Updated: 2008-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathaniel_hp/pseuds/nathaniel_hp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My thanks to <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"></span><a href="http://thrihyrne.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://thrihyrne.livejournal.com/"></a><b>thrihyrne</b> for betaing this!</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Convenient Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> My thanks to [](http://thrihyrne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://thrihyrne.livejournal.com/)**thrihyrne** for betaing this!

Remus was alone again, the house empty and blessedly quiet. 

The silence soothed his tired nerves. Transformations were still as exhausting as ever, even if less painful thanks to the Wolfsbane potion. He was glad Ron had made sure that Teddy was in bed and asleep by the time Remus’d got back. 

He didn’t quite know what he would do if he didn’t have Ron to help him out during the full moon. While he didn't talk much and didn’t linger unnecessarily after Remus got back, he was good with children. That had come as a surprise for Remus, even though he supposed he shouldn’t be; Ron was a Weasley after all. Remus could be sure that Teddy was well looked after. This was also true for Andromeda, but even though he knew Andi adored Teddy, and Teddy loved to stay at his Gran’s who spoiled him rotten, it was an arrangement that made Remus slightly uncomfortable. He hated being dependent on other people. There had been precious few people in his life whose help he had readily accepted. He knew that he made life difficult for himself when there were people who willingly and gladly offered their help and assistance, but Andi had already done so much for him after the war. No, paying Ron for babysitting Teddy once a month was much more acceptable.

He wasn’t entirely sure what had made Ron agree in the first place, but it didn’t matter; things worked out well between the three of them.

As much as Remus tried to tell himself that it was just that – a convenient arrangement – he couldn’t help but notice how cold the house became as soon as Ron left. He tried to ignore the fact that he already missed the young man and was looking forward to his silent, but comforting presence in a month’s time.


End file.
